The invention relates generally to decorative elements for outdoor living spaces, in particular, patios.
Patios or open porches are common architectural features of homes or businesses. Home or business owners often suspend decorative articles from patio lintels or ceiling beams. Potted plants in particular are often hung from patio lintels to provide a decorative effect, to attract humming birds, or to provide a sunlight and noise barrier. Other decorative articles are hung on patios as well, for example, mobile sculptures or wind chimes. Conventionally, decorative articles are hung from fixed hooks installed in ceiling beams or lintels.